basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
2013 NBA Finals
|- Finals information |- Dates | June 6-20, 2013 |- Television | ABC, ESPN |- Venues |American Airlines Arena (Miami, Florida) AT&T Center (San Antonio, Texas) |- MVP |LeBron James (Miami Heat) |- |- NBA Finals |- < 2012 NBA Finals |- 2014 NBA Finals > |} The 2013 NBA Finals was the championship series of the 2012–13 NBA season and the conclusion of the 2013 NBA Playoffs. The Eastern Conference Champion 2012–13 Miami Heat defeated the Western Conference champion San Antonio Spurs to win their 2nd consecutive championship in a row. This series marked the fifth time the Spurs have made the NBA Finals since 1999, second-most for any franchise in that span (behind the Los Angeles Lakers). The Spurs had won all of their previous four finals appearances, with this series being the first time in franchise history they had lost the NBA Finals. It was the Heat's third consecutive NBA Finals appearance, the first Eastern Conference team to achieve that since the Chicago Bulls (1996–1998). Miami had home-court advantage based on their league-best regular season record. This series was the first time San Antonio had played in the NBA Finals without home court advantage. The Heat won both games they played against the Spurs during the regular season: 105–100 on November 29 and 88–86 on March 31. A total of four former NBA Finals MVPs are on either roster (Duncan, Parker, Wade, and James), the most since the 1987 NBA Finals. The Finals also set a record for most international players on either Finals roster (10). Tim Duncan became the fourth player in NBA history to make a Finals appearance in three different decades. Game 1 of the Finals took place on June 6, while Game 7 did on June 20. Background San Antonio Spurs This was to be the San Antonio Spurs' fifth appearance in the NBA Finals, attempting to win their fifth NBA championship in team history. The Spurs finished the regular season with 58 wins, finishing in first place in the Southwest Division and the second overall regular season record among Western Conference teams. They recorded only two losses in the first three rounds of the playoffs: they swept the Los Angeles Lakers in the first round in four games, eliminated the Golden State Warriors in six games in the second round, then swept the Memphis Grizzlies in the Western Conference Finals in four games. Miami Heat This was to be the Miami Heat's fourth appearance in the NBA Finals and the third appearance in three years, attempting to win their third NBA championship. The Heat finished with the best regular season record, recording a league leading 66 wins, and first place in the Southeast Division. They swept the Milwaukee Bucks in the first round of the playoffs in four games before eliminating the Chicago Bulls in five games in the second round, winning four straight games in the series. In the Eastern Conference Finals, the Heat defeated the Indiana Pacers in seven games. Road to the Finals Regular season series The Heat won both games in the regular-season series: | team1 = San Antonio Spurs |score1 = 100 | team2 = Miami Heat |score2= 105 | place = American Airlines Arena, Miami, Florida }} | team1 = Miami Heat |score1= 88 | team2 = San Antonio Spurs |score2= 86 | place = AT&T Center, San Antonio, Texas }} The series :All times are in Eastern Daylight Time (UTC-4) Game 1 The Spurs defeated the Heat in Game 1, 92–88, as Parker scored on a bank shot with 5.2 seconds in regulation with the shot clock about to expire. San Antonio scored 23 points in the fourth quarter, while limiting Miami to just 16. Parker led the Spurs with 21 points and 6 assists. The Heat held a 52–49 halftime lead, and James recorded a triple-double in the game. However, Miami's Dwyane Wade, who scored 17 points, was shut out in the final period. Chris Bosh, who recorded 13 points, only scored 2 in the fourth quarter. Game 2 The Heat defeated the Spurs in Game 2, 103–84, to even the series at a game apiece. After the two teams were neck-and-neck late in the third quarter, Miami broke the game open by going on a 33–5 run. The Heat also made 10 out of 19 three-point shots, and five players had double-digit scoring games: James (17), Chalmers (19), Ray Allen (13), Chris Bosh (12) and Dwyane Wade (10). Game 3 San Antonio bounced back in Game 3 and defeated Miami, 113–77, setting the Finals record for most three-pointers in a game (16), and giving the Heat their worst loss in franchise playoff history. Gary Neal had one of the best games of his career, making 6 three-point shots and finishing with 24 points, and Green led all Spurs players with 27 points. The Spurs shined despite a lackluster game from Tony Parker who scored only 6 points before he had to leave the game due to a hamstring injury. For Miami, Mike Miller made all five of his three-point shots and finished with 15 points on the night, while Wade led the Heat with 16 points. However, James was held to just 7 of 21 shooting from the field, finished with only 15 points, and did not shoot a free throw for the first time in his Miami playoff career. After a strong showing in Game 2, Mario Chalmers was held to 0 points and 1 assist. Game 4 The Heat evened the series by defeating the Spurs in Game 4, 109–93. The score was tied at halftime, 49–49, but Miami began to pull away from San Antonio in the second half. The Heat continued their streak of not losing consecutive games that the team started in January. The Big 3 (the trio of Lebron James, Dwyane Wade and Chris Bosh) for Miami finally came together in a big way. James led the Heat with 33 points, while Dwyane Wade had 32 and Bosh had 20. Duncan led the Spurs with 20 points. Parker started strong with 15 points in the first half, but could provide the Spurs with no offensive production in the second half. Game 5 The Spurs turned in a marquee shooting performance to down the Heat in Game 5, 114–104, and take a 3–2 series lead. The Heat trailed the Spurs by double digits for most of the game. Although they finally closed to within one point, 75–74, with 3:05 left in the third quarter, they could not overtake and San Antonio started to pull away after that. Making 42 of 70 shots, San Antonio became the first team to shoot at least 60 percent in an NBA Finals game since the Orlando Magic in Game 3 of the 2009 Finals. Tony Parker led the Spurs with 26 points, while Danny Green scored 24 points, with 6 three-pointers, breaking the all-time record for three-pointers in a Finals series, set by Ray Allen in 2008. Manu Ginóbili, making his first start of the season, had a strong performance with 24 points and 10 assists. Tim Duncan also contributed with 17 points and 12 rebounds, and provided strong defensive support. At one point in the game, Spurs went on a 19–1 run, with Green and Ginobili scoring most of those points. LeBron James and Dwyane Wade turned in strong performances, leading the Heat with 25 points each, while Ray Allen had 5 three-pointers and scored 21 points total. Game 6 The Heat evened the series at 3 games a piece by defeating the Spurs in Game 6, 103–100 in overtime. The Spurs were leading by 10 points at the end of the third quarter, but LeBron James sparked a 20–7 run for the Heat to start the fourth quarter, personally scoring 11 of those points. With 2:09 remaining, the Heat pulled ahead 89–86 but the Spurs went on a run of their own spearheaded by Tony Parker, who shot a stepback three and a reverse layup in consecutive possessions to go ahead 91–89. On the next possession, James lost the ball in the post and eventually led to a pair of Manu Ginóbili free throws after an intentional foul (by Ray Allen) on the other end, pushing the score to 93–89. Consequently, James committed a second crucial turnover forcing it into the hands of Ginóbili who was fouled by Allen. Ginóbili would miss one of two free throws, setting the stage for the comeback. With 23 seconds remaining, LeBron James missed a three pointer but was rebounded by Mike Miller and passed back to him for a three pointer to pull within two points with 20 seconds left. After failing to steal the inbound pass, the Heat would immediately foul Kawhi Leonard, who missed one of two free throws, keeping it a one possession game at 95–92. With the championship on the line, James was entrusted with the final shot but missed a 26-foot jumper from beyond the arc which bounced off the rim and into Chris Bosh's hands for the rebound. Immediately, Bosh passed it off to Ray Allen who dribbled back and scored a clutch three pointer to the send the game into overtime. The Heat won the game in overtime, helped by two key blocks by Chris Bosh. LeBron James had 32 points (along with 11 assists and 10 rebounds) and Mario Chalmers had 20 points for the Heat, while Tim Duncan led the Spurs with 30 points and 17 rebounds; however, Duncan was held scoreless after the third quarter. Fans and media outlets alike have began dubbing it "The Headband Game" in reference to the signature accessory LeBron James lost on a dunk with just under nine minutes left in the 4th quarter and did not wear the rest of the way. The game is considered by some to have been one of the greatest games in NBA history. This game is known for its questionable no-call fouls that would've benefitted the Spurs. Game 7 Robbed. Rosters See also * References External links *2013 NBA Finals Official Site *2013 NBA Finals at ESPN Category:National Basketball Association Finals Finals Nba Finals, 2013 Category:Miami Heat NBA Finals appearances Category:San Antonio Spurs NBA Finals appearances